


It's always you, Liam Dunbar

by drarrydwarf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Season 6x10, Spoilers season 6, snarky Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrydwarf/pseuds/drarrydwarf
Summary: s6 e9 + e10 from Theos point of few.





	It's always you, Liam Dunbar

Theo peered through the door of the morgue.   
Why was he still her?  
He probably could’ve run the other direction any time leaving Liam tob e taken by the Ghos Riders.  
Liam.  
Liam, who saved him from purgatory.  
Liam, who could’ve left him in the holding cell so he would be the bait for the Ghost Riders.  
Maybe it would’ve been better.  
“You should’ve left me in the holding cell.“ Theo spat out venomously, ‘cause he couldn’t understand why Liam hadn’t done that in the first place.  
Liam the little Puppy Dog who always had to save everyone.  
“I should’ve left you in the ground.“ Liam said calmly. Those words, the Chimera admitted, did hurt.  
“Oh really?!“, he spun around to Liam giving him a death glare that seemed to have no effect at all on the Beta.  
When had Liam stopped to lash out at him when he was frightened?  
When had Liam stopped to be frightened of him at all?  
Now the werewolf just held his gaze staring calmly into Theos eyes and said one word.  
“Yeah.”, and that, that was what made the older one more furious than everything else the Beta could’ve said.  
Maybe, because it was true. Theo deserved getting his, no, his sisters, heart ripped out of his chest by her. He deserved punishment for all he did, all the havoc he wreaked and he knew it. But right now he was too furious to admit that.   
He was furious and hurt and so he did the only thing he could think of.   
Lashing out like a hurt animal he spit:  
“What did you think I was doing down there?”  
And Liam, Liam was still way to calm and it hurt.  
“I think you were rotting down there.”  
The furious anger vanished leaving only an aching pain and Theos only defense. Sarcasm.  
“Liam finally gets something right.”  
Dead silence.  
They both stared at each other when Liam finally said something.  
“When the Ghost Riders find us”, he spat out, “I won’t do anything for you. I’m not gonna help you. I’m not gonna save you. I’ll do exactly what you would do with me. I’m gonna use you as bait!”  
And somehow those words hurt the most.  
Theo knew, he said similar things to Liam, he told him he would run the other direction and not help the werewolf. But he never actually felt like going through with his words, because why would he run, when he had nowhere to run to?  
So when Liam told him, what he was to the Beta, Theo felt a pain, deeper and darker than his sister ripping his heart out with her bare hands.  
Because this pain, this pain was different. Not like the short pain of getting your heart ripped out, a pain, only holding on for a few seconds.  
The pain was deep and hold onto him like someone gripping his heart, crushing it with werewolfclaws and no intention of letting go, ever.  
But he couldn’t let Liam see his pain.  
He couldn’t let him see that there was nothing left in him.   
No witty comeback, no snarky and sarcastic comment.  
There was only silence.  
Deep silence.  
Too deep silence.  
“Can you still hear the ambulance?”

\----------

The elevator, Theo knew, was when he finally admitted something to himself, that must’ve been there for a while now.  
He didn’t want Liam to die.  
Not because he needed Liam to survive or to protect him.  
He wanted to save Liam because he felt something for the Beta he hadn’t felt in a long time, maybe even something he never felt like that before.  
He liked the one person, more than anything else, that could only despise him.  
So he did the only thing he could think of.  
He pushed Liam in that elevator.   
Because that was the only thing he was worth for.  
Being the bait and saving Liams life by letting the Ghost Riders take him and giving Liam enough time to find the others and defeat the Wild Hunt.  
Today would be the day Theo would give up. He had no fight in him left because the only person that mattered to him most seemed to hate his guts. But he could do this one last thing for Liam. He could defend him with his life.  
When Liam asked him, what he was doing he smirked.  
“Being the bait.”  
Then the elevator doors closed and Theo heard one word that suddenly brought all the fight back to him like a spark enflaming a fire.  
“NO!”  
Theo turned to the Ghost Riders and wolfed out.  
Maybe there was still something worth fighting for.   
Maybe not everything that was there was hate.   
Maybe Liam could feel something different for Theo than just hate.

\----------

He didn’t kew how he made it out, but what he knew was that, when he followed Liams scent, the stupid Beta was in trouble again.  
When Theo let his rage take over to save the werewolf, Liams eyes went big.  
“Hey! You made it out!”, while he rubbed his throat where the Ghost Rider had choked him.   
Theo huffed.  
“Yeah. Barely.”, he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.  
“What’s the plan?” he asked instead.  
“Steal a horse to get into the hunt.”  
Theo gaped at Liam with his arms still around the Ghost Riders throat.  
“You are kidding, right? I would do all of this to keep you from being taken.”, he said angrily.   
Liam frowned surprised at Theo, who, by the way, was still wrestling with the Ghost Rider.  
He waited for Liam to go get the horse and get out of here to follow with his crazy plan, but when the Beta didn’t move, it dawned on Theo that the young werewolf waited for his answer. For his approval of the plan.  
God, damn it!  
“Go already! Go!” Theo gritted out between his teeth and Liam ran, jumping over the railing to get to the horse.  
Theo used his last strength to overpower the Ghost Rider and then stepped to look over the railing.  
When he looked down Liam sat on a horse struggling for control with the big animal.  
“You know how to ride a horse?” he asked.  
Liam looked up at him and shrugged.  
“Not really.”  
Theo felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and was glad Liam had finally taken of with the horse so he couldn’t see it.  
What a reckless, stupid Beta.

\----------

When they won and the whole pack started hugging because they still where all alive and nobody was forgotten Theo felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He didn’t lie, the first time he came to Beacon Hills, when he said he wanted a pack.   
Well, the pack didn’t want him.  
They didn’t want him back then and they probably wouldn’t want him now.  
But what hurt the most was Liam.  
Stupid Liam, with his stupid too long and attractive hair.  
Stupid Liam in Haydens arms, kissing her.  
Theo turned his back, limping away from the group. There would be no one holding him back.   
Why would they.   
No one liked him and he knew it was his own fault and now they wouldn’t need him anymore.  
He couldn’t risk them sending him back to his sister.  
He wouldn’t survive another second in purgatory.   
So when he heard his name he tensed.  
And stopped.  
Because it was Liam calling after him.  
But he only turned around when he heard the Beta speaking up again.  
“Theo! Where are you going?”  
Liam was closer now.   
Only a few feet away, just standing there and looking at him.  
So Theo shrugged.  
“Somewhere. I guess.”  
He didn’t actually know where to go, but he knew he couldn’t stay.  
That’s when he heard Scott.  
“You are a threat. You think we’ll let you go anywhere?”  
The same time Liam said:  
“You are hurt. You need medical attention.”  
He took a few seconds to look Liam in the eyes and then shrugged.  
“I’ll heal.”  
Then he turned to Scott.  
“So what will you do, true Alpha?”, he spat the title out like a curse. “Put me back in the holding cell?”  
He let out a humorless laugh.  
“We always could put you back in the ground.”  
Theo smirked.  
“Well I’m glad to tell you that won’t be possible anytime soon. Liam broke the sword.”  
He smirked even more when he heard the shocked gasps and muttered “Liam!”’s from the pack.  
Then Malia butted in.  
“We could always kill you. I’d be glad to.”  
Theo laughed again and thought to himself he must look especially crazy today, but after his ‘holydays’ in purgatory he probably was a bit crazy.  
“Well I suppose you could always do that.”  
He opened his arms wide in a mockingly inviting gesture.  
“But wouldn’t it be a bit hypocrite from you to kill me for killing people? And here I was thinking your pack was all flowers and rainbows and good little puppies.”  
With those words he laughed again and turned his back, hearing Malia growl but obviously someone held her back since she was not slashing his throat this instant.  
He started walking again but before he could get very far he felt his vision blacking out and stumbled.   
He was about to hit the ground when he felt strong arms catching him and saw a concerned Liam holding him tight.   
“Told you, you’d need medical attention.” Liam muttered.  
Theo was irritated.  
Why are you helping me?”, he asked, but before he could get an answer he fell unconscious.

\----------

His sister had her hand in his chest.  
“Take it”, he whispered and she ripped his heart out with on strong tug.  
With a startled gasp he woke up, his body in pain and his heart racing.  
His heart, that was still in his chest. He laid a hand over it just to make sure it was really there.   
When his heart finally calmed down he started taking in his surroundings.  
He woke up in a soft bed with blue sheets showing the lunar cycle. The room he was in obviously belonged to a Teenage boy, there was a desk with a computer, a schoolbag, a trainings bag with a lacrosseshirt hanging out of it.  
And then there was the scent.   
The scent that was so recognizable Liam.  
Theo tried to move, but gritted his teeth when the pain started to kick in again.  
He looked down and saw that his chest was wrapped in bandages.   
One of his wounds seemed to have opened up again.  
When he was about to take of the bandage he heard steps on the stairs and tensed. The door opened and Liam stepped inside.  
He held a tray with what seems to be a lot of sandwiches and a bottle of water.  
“Oh you are awake!”, Liam smiled and put the tray down on the desk.  
Then he frowned.  
“That shouldn’t have opened up again.”  
He made his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.  
The Beta hesitated for a second but then reached out to remove the bandage from Theos chest. The Chimera sat still afraid to move a single muscle and irritated by the sudden contact.  
After exposing Theos chest, Liam reached for the cut right over Theos heart to clean it, when suddenly Theo had a sudden flashback seeing his sister in front of him.  
With a hiss he scrambled back on the bed, away from the touch like a kicked dog.  
His heart raced and the memory of his time in purgatory came all crashing down on him again.  
He could hear his sister calling out his name, feeling her hand dig into his chest ripping his heart out over and over and over again.   
He clutched his head in his hands, not able to breathe feeling the familiar tug on his heart getting squeezed in his sisters grip.  
He couldn’t breathe.  
He couldn’t move.  
He was lost.  
He heard a familiar voice calling out his name, but it was overshadowed by his sister whispering his name slurring the syllables with hatred and disgust.  
His breathing was about to stop all along when he suddenly felt familiar arms holding him tight, pressing him against a muscular chest, a soft voice calling out for him again and again.  
And then the scent engulfed him, familiar warm and safe and he let go.   
All the tension left his muscles and he leaned into the strong grip holding him.  
Theo let his head fall onto the wide, muscular shoulder and sucked in a deep breath and another and another after that. With every breath he felt the fear fading away a little.  
He brought his hand up as if to check for if his heart was still there, but then instead he laid his flat palm over Liams heart. He felt the strong heart beat of the werewolf concentrating on it till the last bit of fear had left him.   
Liam Dunbar.  
Lately everything there was, was Liam Dunbar.  
Everything there ever would be, was Liam Dunbar, Theo realized.  
He knew he should let go now but he didn’t.  
“Is my heart still there?”, he whispered instead.  
Then he closed his eyes. He never wanted to tell anybody. Why had he said that?  
“She took it, didn’t she? In purgatory.” Liam said. A statement, not a question.  
“I let her. Everytime.” Theo whispered. Glad that his face was still buried in Liams shoulder, but was irritated, that the Beta still held him so tight. As if he heard his thoughts Liam loosened his arm from around Theos waist, but instead of letting go of the Chimera he brought his hand between their chests, carefully pressing his palm over Theos heart.  
“Still there.” Liam whispered and Theo felt how the Beta was taking away some of his pain.   
Before he could do anything else Theo Raeken fell asleep again.

\----------

When he woke up this time, it wasn’t from a nightmare and he gladly realized his wounds had finally healed.   
He still lay in Liams bed with this riddiciuolus lunar cycle on the sheets, but it made a smile tug at his lips.   
Liam wasn’t in the room anymore. But Theo could hear someone rummaging in the kitchen downstairs.  
When he felt how hungry he was he made his way downstairs to find Liam in the kitchen making new sandwiches.   
Theo stopped and leaned in the doorway . Liam hadn’t seen him yet. The Chimera took a moment to look at the handsome guy, that had somehow decided to bring him back from purgatory and save him despite everything he had done.  
“Why are you helping me?” Theo asked and Liam made a funny little jump on hearing his voice, making Theo smile, before he turned around.  
For a few seconds there was silence where Liam just looked at Theo, his eyes tracing the lines of Theos face, down his throat, over his muscled chest, Theo recognized he wasn’t wearing a shirt since it was ripped apart by the Ghost Riders, down to his abs, to then jump back to Theos eyes.   
A blush was creeping up Liams cheeks and the Chimera smirked.  
“You fought the Ghost Riders alone just to protect me?” Liam said and he sounded like he wasn’t sure if that was a question or a statement. Theo smiled.  
“That I did.”  
Liam smiled.  
“You know”, the Beta said, “Scott is really angry. He doesn’t trust you.”  
“He shouldn’t.” Theo admitted.   
After all he did he wouldn’t trust himself either. And Scott was an alpha he had to protect his pack, he couldn’t trust just everyone.  
When he looked in to Liams face he saw that the Beta looked worried.  
“I trust you. Was that the wrong decision?” he asked.  
“No, it wasn’t. You can always trust me.” Theo admitted with a little smile.  
“Scott is going to check if you turn into a serial killer again, twice a day.” Liam said.  
Theo took a step forward.   
“You know, no one bothered me this much, when I was dead.” He said.  
Then he smirked.  
“But I’m glad you brought me back.” He smiled. “Life is much more exciting.”   
He hadn’t recognized that they had begun walking towards each other until they where only inches away from each other.   
“I broke up with Hayden.” Liam suddenly blurted out.  
Theo frowned. Not wanting to get his hopes up he searched for something, anything, in Liams eyes, but when he wasn’t able to read Liams emotions he just asked.  
“Why?”  
He didn’t got an answer. Instead there where firm lips pressed against his own and a hand in his hair. It only took him a second to put his arms around Liams hips, dragging him closer, so their chests were pressed together, and returning the kiss passionately. After what felt like forever and still way too soon, the two broke apart, gasping for air.   
Theo leaned his forehead against Liams and the Beta hummed contently.  
“Because, I fell in love with someone else.” Liam whispered and Theo leaned down connecting their lips again.

“I love you. It’s you. You make me want to be a better person. It’s always you Liam Dunbar. Always.”

\----------

When they laid in Liams bed later that day, cuddeling, Theo poked the Beta in the ribs.  
“But really? The lunar cycle?”  
Liam just laughed and kissed Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked it! This is my first fanfiction in english 'cause english is not my native tounge. I hope you still enjoied it. :)


End file.
